silentmobiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Malicious the Cacaphony
Malicious the Cacaphony is a powerful Sonokinetic who has the ability to control sound and use a variety of magic in and outside of combat. Background Early Life Malicious was born into the royal family of the ancient Maghikakagoni (Mag-hee-ka-ka-go-nee) Tribe, a tribe of albino Lynxes that all possessed extraordinary magical abilities, and were once famous for their ability to masterfully control sound. Due to her status as a member of her Tribe's royal family, Malicious was treated with the upmost respect and had a luxurious upbringing. However, she was far from spoiled and she showed some traits of maturity that were not present in most children her age, and she even more likable to others in her Tribe because she never viewed lower members of her Tribe as servants but, instead, her equals. Malicious was raised believing that her tribe was great in both mind and power, and that there was nothing anyone could do to take it all away from them. When she was 4 years old, she began to grow tired of not being able to meet other members of her tribe and she snuck out of the royal palace one day to go explore the nearby city. Once there, she meet various members of her tribe, and many of the adults were shocked and did not expect to see Malicious outside the palace. The children, on the other hand, thought that it was a perfect opportunity to befriend the one child in the whole tribe that they envied the most, and asked Malicious for her companionship, which she happily agrees to give much to the other children's glee. Malicious would spend some of her days playing with other children of the tribe in secret, but when she was 7 years of age, one of her father's servants discovered her outside of the palace and reported this information to him. Angered by her daughter's reckless behavior, Malicious' father intended to have her spend the rest of her childhood and adolescence inside the palace. However, Malicious managed to reason with her father and convince him that, because of her level of knowledge and common sense which was higher than many children her age, along with her exceptional magical potential, she would be able to take care of herself outside the palace and in the city, where she was technically safe to begin with since the city is part of their tribe's territory. After this incident, Malicious continued her normal life as though nothing has happened. The Destruction of her Tribe 5 months later, Malicious happened to hear a conversation between her father and the other high-ranking members of the Maghikakagoni Tribe about strategic plans to conquer other nations in order to expand their territory, and found out that her tribe has already conquered 3 nearby nations already. Unable to handle this information, Malicious leaves the palace and questions why her tribe needed to conquer other nations when they were already great and had everything that they could possibly need to be happy and alive in the many generations to come. The very same night she discovered her father's activities she spent the night at one of her friend's houses (who was a commoner), and told them everything she found out to them. The family then tell Malicious that they already knew about this information, much to Malicious' surprise, and she questions why she was never told anything, with the grandfather of the family telling her that she wasn't told anything probably because the royal family wanted to keep her unaware of things until she was at an age where she could be convinced to take up her father's current cause when he is no longer able to lead the armies of their tribe. Not wanting to believe this information to be true, Malicious began to have doubts of her family's true nature, but the elderly man proceeds to tell Malicious that the other nations have begun to hate their tribe due to the royal family's actions, and if they keep doing their current activites the entire world could turn against the Maghikakagoni Tribe, which was supposed to have been isolated from the entire world to begin with because they were discriminated in the past because of their abilities. He also tells Malicious that, because some people are unable to see reason, innocents may have to pay for the mistakes of others even if they weren't involved in those mistakes to begin with. Unable to believe that people are that selfish, Malicious decides to try to convince the royal family that their tribe had proven themselves to the world in terms of strength, and that they should allow other nations to settle their issues with their tribe in a diplomatic manner, instead of waging war. After days of arguing, Malicious finally manages to convince the royal family and her father of her proposals. 2 months later, the Maghikakagoni tribe manages to convince their enemies to end their war with one another and agree to come with a peaceful solution. However, the Maghikakagoni was unaware that the nations had formed a secret pact, and agreed to destroy the tribe because they all believed that the Maghikakagoni had become a threat to freedom and stable peace everywhere, and they must be destroyed in order to preserve the peace. The nations planned to attack the Tribe in their city under the guise of coming to have a diplomatic discussion with them. Since Malicious knew that, although it was common for other nations to try to conquer others in order to expand their territory, they would back down once they realize that some nations would be too powerful to conquer but can still live in harmony if a diplomatic solution can be reached. Because of this, Malicious was confident that the other nations would not try to continue destroying her tribe because they now had an opportunity to preserve their existence. A week later, the Maghikakagoni Tribe capital came under attack by the other nations. Unable to believe that her tribe was being destroyed even after they tried to make a compromise with the other nations, Malicious could only watch in horror as she watches armies of soldiers destroy her home. When the nations' armies invaded the palace, Malicious fled through a secret passage and into the city streets, where she saw the destruction of her tribe up close. She hid behind walls, barrels and debris as she watched her family, friends, and all the men, women and children of her tribe brutally slaughtered right in front of her. Upon seeing this bloodshed, Malicious fled the Maghikakagoni Tribe capital, barely escaping with her life. On the Run Malicious, running from the other nations which were looking for survivors of her Tribe and exterminating them, fled through the desert without food and water until she came to the forested regions of the world. After a short search, Malicious found some clean water and some fruit to consume, and decided to hide in the forests for a while until she knew where to go next. She eventually found a cave to reside in, and used it to sleep for the 2 days that she stayed in the forests. She originally thought that there might've been some survivors of her Tribe, and that they would come looking for her and would be able to locate her with their magic, so she waited. However, after the 2 days of waiting has passed, Malicious soon realized that no one from her tribe was going to come to look for her, and she spent an half the night in the cave crying over what she has lost in the Maghikakagoni Tribe slaughter. Malicious would spend the next 5 weeks on the run, almost being killed by other nations' armies when they found her several times. She traveled everywhere, from deserts, to forests, to villages, and even across the seas, barely surviving off scraps of food and had difficulty finding edible water. Throughout the whole ordeal, Malicious started to lose confidence in her ability to survive in a world that wants to see her destroyed, and becomes overcome with grief on several occasions. Her Quest for Power During one of her moments of sadness in a cave that she found in another forest, a fierce hatred had sparked inside Malicious. She thought that her Tribe was wrongly killed off because humanity was not just jealous of her tribe's power, but feared it as well. She also convinced herself that humanity was too barbaric and would rather solve their problems through unnecessary bloodshed instead of trying to solve them in a more intelligent and civil manner. With these thoughts racing through her young mind, Malicious began to despise those who were not part of her former tribe and viewed them with disdain and disgust, and began to believe that her Tribe should have dominated the world because of the other races inferiority to them. However, she realized that in order to accomplish her newfound goal of restoring her tribe to their former glory and conquering the world would require her to have great power. She also knew that the other nations were still looking for her and whatever members of her tribe were still alive at the time, and that she would need to wait until the other nations were convinced that her tribe was completely destroyed, which could take decades, if not centuries. Realizing that she could not wait that long, she set out on a quest in order to uncover a legend that she heard as a child: The Fountain of Youth. Seeing the Fountain of Youth as an opportunity to become immortal, she spent the next 8 years of her life searching for it while developing her powers, following information that he hears from rumors and what she knows to be true about the civilization that supposedly surrounded the legends of the fountain. Eventually, when she was 16 years old, she finally found the Fountain of Youth and drank from it, granting her eternal youth and also making her immune to disease. Now able to cross the ages, Malicious decided to spend her days in hiding, learning everything she could about the world and learning various lost arts of magic to increase her powers further, until she believed it is time to unleash her vendetta against the Sol Dimension. First Defeat After waiting for over 13,000 years, Malicious decided to enact her plan, and unleashed an army of brainwashed minions and monsters upon the Sol Dimension. Although she knew she was quite powerful by this point in time, Malicious thought that she would need the power of the Sol Emeralds and Jeweled Scepter so she can ensure her victory over the Sol Dimension, so she created an "exterior plan" to fool those who oppose her as to what her true objective is. Once she acquired the artifacts, she planned to use them to cause the world's volcanic activity to spiral out of control and consume the lands, while she would rain destruction from the skies. Once this was accomplished, she planned to take the survivors and use them as her eternal servants as she creates a new world order, where the world worships her. However, Malicious was met with opposition which she didn't predict could put up as much resistance as the current princess of the Sol Dimension and Guardian of the Sol Emeralds at the time: Princess Flare. Despite her best efforts to destroy her, Malicious could not succeed in killing Flare, and made it much more difficult for Malicious to acquire the Sol Emeralds and Jeweled Scepter than she originally thought it would. However, after creating a complex plan to deceive the Princess, Malicious eventually succeeded in acquiring the artifacts. All seemed to be going along with Malicious' plan, until Flare did something that even Malicious herself didn't expect: The Princess harnessed an ancient, lost power that was passed down through her bloodline known as the "Soul Metamorphosis", and unleashed a power that matched, or (according to some) seemingly surpassed that of the Sol Emeralds. Astounded by Flare's abilities, but determined not to let her ruin her plans, Malicious engaged Flare in combat. During the battle, Malicious explained her history to the princess and her views on how her Tribe was wrongly destroyed by the princess' ancestors, but Flare countered Malicious by stating that a world ruled by Malicious will only bring misery to every living thing in the Sol Dimension, especially since she planned to kill the majority of them anyway. However, despite her strength, Malicious was ultimately defeated by the Flare, and is seemingly destroyed. However, Malicious survived and escaped the battle and went back into hiding. Fueled by hatred for Flare, Malicious promised herself that she will have her vengeance against her the next time they meet, and begins rethinking her plans. Second Defeat Deciding to take a different approach than what she done previously, Malicious decided to manipulate minds within the United Federation, causing many to become corrupt and cause chaos through various locations around the world. Malicious promised these people a higher status in life and power of their own if they cooperate with her, and much to Malicious' satisfaction they foolishly agree to serve her. Malicious hoped that these officers and generals in the United Federation would draw the attention of her rival, Flare, along with her cohorts, and focus on stopping them, so Malicious could obtain the Sol Emeralds and Jeweled Scepter unnoticed. Then, once the officers obtain the artifacts for her, Malicious would have them concentrate on killing Flare, she would use the artifacts to once again unleash the apocalypse. As expected, Flare eventually figured out that Malicious was behind the actions of the rogue Federation officers, but was too late to stop Malicious from using the artifacts because she had to deal with the rogues. The Sol Kingdom fell into despair and started to fall apart as destructive magic rained from the sky and lava had risen from across the land and burned everything it touched to ashes. Many people in the kingdom began to get killed. Malicious knew however that if she were to be defeated before her newfound powers destroyed the world, the storm of destruction she has unleashed would cease to exist and her plan would be ruined once again, so she decided to hide in the Sol Palace, where she planned to rule the world from once she destroyed it. However, much to Malicious' annoyance, Flare survived all her battles and eventually discovered confronted the powerful sorcerous. Calling the princess and her people "oppressors", Malicious decided to try to settle the score with her rival in order to prove the "superiority" of her former tribe, and to rule unopposed. However, Malicious was once again defeated. Malicious is once again apparently destroyed, but Flare, unconvinced of this, decides to search for her around the kingdom, and soon finds a weakened Malicious hiding in an abandoned house in the Kingdom. Enraged at being faced with failure once again, Malicious shouted at Flare, criticizing her and her "blind followers" while once again about her true desires in a way that makes her seem like the true victim. However, before Malicious could finish her speech, Flare attacked her, and Malicious disappeared in a haze of green flames. Affiliation with Project Ultimus Determined to still make her vision of her tribe's restoration and dominance a reality, Malicious decided to find a suitable mate in order to conceive a child, which she planned to raise herself and teach it to fight for the views of her tribe and help her restore it and dominate the Sol Dimension. However, this initially proved to be difficult because Malicious had difficulty finding a mate that was healthy enough and had above average genes in order to breed a child that would be genetically superior to most other individuals in the Sol Dimension. Malicious then remembered the Miles Perfectam (Mee-less pur-fect-em) project, which was centered to create the world's strongest super soldier, which G.U.N. planned to exploit in order to vanquish its enemies more easily. Malicious saw potential in breeding a child in this project, but she still needed to find a suitable mate in order to be allowed to serve as a surrogate mother in one of Miles Perfectam's branch projects. 4 months after remembering about the Miles Perfectam project, Malicious learned of a new branch project called Project Ultimus, which was headed by Dr. Gerald Robotnik Nega and Dr. Natal. The project had two seperate prototypes which were to be handled by two different teams in two different projects to the main sub project. Dr. Gerald Robotnik Nega was to create a prototype called Virtus, while Dr. Natal would create a prototype he would call "Rudis". Malicious decided to find out more about the branch projects by meeting Dr. Natal first. Once she finally met him, Malicious asked Dr. Natal about his side of Project Ultimus, to which Dr. Natal hesitantly decides to tell the witch. Dr. Natal told Malicious that his prototype, "Rudis", would be created through the use of modified "Necronova" cells called Necronova V cells, and if the project is successful then he would create "the most powerful creature ever created", and he would act as the father for the prototype's conception all in order to have his "genius" recognized by the world. Malicious found Natal's personality to be "full of complexes" and annoying to listen to. However, upon discovering Natal's healthy physical condition and his good genetics, Malicious (although hesitant at first) decides to ask the doctor if she could act as the surrogate mother for Dr. Natal's prototype. Dr. Natal found Malicious' request to be nonsense at first and didn't think she would be suitable to be the surrogate mother. Annoyed by Natal's arrogance, Malicious proved Natal wrong by demonstrating her powers to him, which shocks the doctor, before breaking into manical laughter and imploring Malicious to be the surrogate mother. Malicious agrees. During her pregnancy with "Rudis", Malicious began to experience visions of her child committing atrocities of the worst kind in her 1st month of pregnacy, which normally would cause her to collapse in pain. The Necronova V cells which were injected into her womb (which Malicious planned to extract with her magic once she gave birth to the child) caused her emotions to become slightly unstable, and she would experience moments in which she does erratic and unexpected actions and not remember anything about them after she does them. Malicious, although deeply concerned about the visions and her condition, endured in hopes of the experiment being successful. Malicious would be often neglected by Dr. Natal, as he didn't care about what would happen to her after the child was born and would often just examine Malicious' moments of suffering as a sign that the experiment may be working. Malicious soon discovered that the surrogate mother for Dr. Gerald Robotnik Nega's prototype was her former enemy: Flare the Cat, who was now the Queen. Angered by her involvement in the project, Malicious wanted to and was eventually able to confront the Queen and her best friend, Sera the Lynx. Although they all showed hostility towards each other, they couldn't fight each other because they both knew that they could harm the children they were creating and that G.U.N. wouldn't let them without serious consequence. However, Malicious took this opportunity to boast that her child will be the strongest descendent that her tribe has ever seen, and will be the one to revive it and bring a new world order to the Sol Dimension while Flare's child will turn out to be inferior to hers, although Flare and Sera, unimpressed with Malicious' words, simply told her that she cannot be sure of that because she can't predict the future. Malicious dismissed these arguments as "childish retorts" and left the two behind. Giving Birth to and Losing Vice In the few days before Malicious was to give birth, Dr. Natal convinced G.U.N. to allow him to change the name of his prototype to "Vice", which Natal himself said "would be more appealing to him". Malicious was left unaware of this. A few days later, Malicious went into labor and given birth to a male newborn. However, she barely survived the ordeal of giving birth to him, and was too exhausted to even see anything other than a blur of her child. By this time, G.U.N. operatives immediately take the child and go to Space Colony Euresia to compare it to Dr. Gerald Robotnik Nega's prototype. Malicious was infuriated when she recovered and could not see her child, but she found out that Gerald Robotnik Nega had intentionally sabatoged his own prototype, making her child the superior of the two Project Ultimus prototypes. Malicious was overjoyed that her son was genetically superior to Costebella's child, which sparked confidence in her that her child would grow to be a powerful ally under her care. However, because her child was chosen to be the superior prototype of Project Ultimus, she automatically lost custody of the child and was forbidden to even see him. This made Malicious even more furious, demanding to Seigfried Tower personally to allow her custody of her child or she would make G.U.N. regret keeping him from her. However, when G.U.N. countered by threatening Malicious that, since they had a successful trial with her child and could easily make another prototype like him since (due to them considering Malicious' child expendable since he technically fufilled his role of being the world's first true super soilder), they could terminate her child if she did anything which could endanger their plans with him. Upon realizing this, Malicious gave up her plan to raise the child in order to preserve his life. Feeling hamuliated and defeated, Malicious went back into hiding, but would continue from that point on to watch the child and wait for the first opportunity that came to her in which she could take him with her. Learning of the Death of Vice Since Malicious never actually saw her child or even knew that his name was changed by Dr. Natal before he was born, Malicious spent her first days not knowing that the renowned G.U.N. operative and public hero Vice the Lynx was her son when his name started spreading across the Sol Dimension because of his many exploits. Malicious immediately knew that Vice was her child when she saw him on a live news broadcast one day (because of his facial similarities to Malicious herself, white fur and black hair that symbolized royalty in her former tribe), after he liberated control of a ferry boat from a group of heavily armed mercinaries single-handedly. Hearing this report brought some form of happiness out from Malicious, along with many others because when she heard more and more about Vice's various and extraordinary accomplishments she realized that Vice was as powerful and intelligent as she imagined he would be, was he in her care. However, one day this smug happiness was completely shattered when she heard a live broadcast and learned about Vice's death and his connection to a recent terrorist indicent which he himself apparently instigated. Unwilling to believe her son to be dead, she secretly researched all the top secret military files on the incident in hopes of discovering what actually happened to Vice. Her search was in vain, as she confirmed that Vice was truly dead (according to official records), but she learned something which sparked the flames of hatred inside her ever so fiercly: Prince Phoenix the Cat, late Queen Flare's son and the other prototype of Project Ultimus, was the person responsible for Vice's death. At this point, Malicious was overcome with anger and vowed to avenge the death of her son by killing Phoenix while following her initial plan to conquer the Sol Dimension. Third Defeat I'll add further information whenever I feel like it, but considering that I'm a lazy git, that might take a while, so expecting me to update this page on a regular basis might not go well in your favor. Abilities Througout her life time, Malicious learned and developed a plethora of powerful elemental and non-elemental magic, which she uses in battle to barrage her opponents and win her battles. She also knows many defensive spells she can use to protect herself from various attacks made by her opponent(s). Although she doesn't not look like it initially, Malicious is very athletic and is able to perform dangerous and flexible maneuvers in and outside of battle (in a sense, she has the body of a star athlete), although she prefers to move around in battle by either dashing around on the ground, in the air, or by using her magic to teleport. Due to her inherited abilities from her destroyed Tribe, Malicious is also able to manipulate soundwaves to an incredible extent. Examples include being able to make a barrier made out of sound waves which can redirect projectiles such as bullets around her harmlessly, can make her opponents go deaf (either temporarily, or permanently), and make fluids inside her opponents bodies vibrate or cause sounds to emit at specific frequencies and intensity to the point where it causes them to become nauseous or start feeling pain due to the strain the sounds put on the opponent's ears. Several of her abilities (althought not all of them) are listed below: *Heaven's Star (Malicious produces a large circle made out of energy with a strange star-like symbol inside of it. She send it to her opponent(s), and the attack tries to hover over the opponent(s). Once the attack is successfully 2 feet above the opponent(s), the attack shoots gale light down upon the opponent, which sends them downward fast and hard while doing damage to them.) *Sound Barrier (Malicious manipulates the sound waves around her body to create a weak barrier that is able to deflect weak energy and.or certain non-energy projectiles such as bullets and arrows around her, making such attacks miss her entirely and completely immune to some (if not most) projectiles. However, very large projecties that are much larger than malicios won't be affected by the barrier, an neither would close-range weapons such as swords, spears, axes, etc. *Sound Cage (Malicious sends a blurry ball of sound waves at a single opponent, and if the ball makes contact with an opponent,tesound waes sprout from the ball and surrounds them. The waves, according the Malicious' will, will damage the opponents hearing abilities to a certain degree, or if Malicious wants to deliver a quick kill, make their ears and eyes explode out of their heads due to the incredible vibrations throughout their body which are being made by the sound waves. The only way to escape this move is to jump out of it with strong enough force, since a lot of strength is needed to escape the attack, which is supposed to trap the opponent in one place.) *Energy Ray Storm (Malicious shoots several ball of gale energy from her hands and into the air. The balls of energy then move around and shoot ray after ray of green energy towards her opponent(s), the attack itself lasting up to 30-43 seconds. The explosions caused by the attack aren't very large, so one should have to be quick and athletic to avoid the rays) *Banish (Malicious charges up a ball of gale-colored energy and casts it at her opponent, which sends him/her/it to another dimension. Those with weak power usually never find their way back to their original realms, but those who have a strong enough desire to leave the realm they were banished to can eventually find there way out if they look hard enough for an exit. However, depending on how much energy is placed in the spell, it may take longer for the banished individual to find their way back, assuming they are able to. The shortest known time it ever took anyone to escape the banish spell was approximately 1-3 hours, although it may be possible for some to get out in an even shorter amount of time, depending on the means in which they escape the spell) Mechanical Arms The strange devices that float around Malicious can also fuse into her back and change their shape to look like mechnanical arms, which serves as an additional means of attack and mobility, functioning as though they were actual and functional limbs. Since the additional arms act as additional limbs for Malicious to control, she can use them to cast additional spells, more than just her two primary arms can do alone, increasing her magical combat abilities to incredible, if not ludicrous levels. The arms use blades of energy similar to a beam-bladed weapon (like a Beam Katana) in order to stick into objects and move Malicious around, but can also be used as an additional means of attacking her opponents. It is generally assumed that the objects that float around her are made of ancient technology which Malicious herself had created, or technology that belonged to an ancient and unknown civilization that Malicious obtained through uncertain means, but it is unknown whether or not either of these theories are true due to the mysterious nature of the devices. Regardless of their origins, the devices, when fused together and form mechanical arms, can be incredibly dangerous to those who find themselves in a battle against them, and should not under any circumstances be taken lightly. The fact that they increase Malicious physical mobility and attack levels, while also increasing her magical capabilities should be proof enough of this. However, it is possible to disable the arms by damaging them heavily through any means necessary. However, it is advised that the arms are destroyed quickly, because they have the ability to repair themselves, and damaging them to the point where they can no longer cast magic will leave the arms completely useless. Personality Malicious' exterior personality can be described as both simple and unnatural. Not one to display much emotion, her facial expression almost always remains deadpan and her tone of voice usually remains calm in seemingly every situation that's presented to her. Getting her face to so much as twitch is considered to be an incredible feat by some, but it is possible for Malicious to feel strong emotions such as anger but it normally takes a lot for her to show them. Prideful of her ancestry and power-hungry, Malicious is ruthless and is willing to do almost anything to accomplish her goals, but as a result of her extended lifespan she possesses incredible amounts of patience and normally keeps her cool even if a plan or 2 of hers develops a few setbacks, if not fail entirely (although this may fail if presented with an unlikely adversary). As a result of the nature she gained from living for thousands of years, Malicious is unable to feel humor and be greatly offended the majority of the time, and would often shrug off any jokes/insults that are thrown at her by either making a comeback of her own in her usual monotone voice or just give the person(s) a blank stare. So basically, trying to get a reaction of some kind out of her is almost impossible for most, to the point where it can be seen as comical. Due to past events in her life, Malicious has also become hateful of the world and its current state. Her hatred is so strong that she'd be willing to kill thousands of innocents if it would ultimately benefit her, because in her eyes people outside her former tribe in the Sol Dimension are undoubtedly inferior, and that anything she did to them would be justifiable due to the somewhat destructive, primitive nature that society as a whole has at its core. This normally only comes off as indifference, but if pushed enough she will eventually have no qualms of displaying her anger over humanity's long history of making mistakes, many of which describe as "terrifying". Malicious is also capable of holding grudges, and would use any opportunity she can to use and/or eliminate her enemies, sometimes with disturbing determination and resolve. Despite her negative traits, Malicious is capable of being surprisingly humane and displaying great levels of honor and promise if she feels that she is indebted to do so. She also genuinely cares about the overall progress of the world and wants it to prosper, but this desire often comes into conflict with her strong hatred for the majority of the people who inhabit the Sol Dimension, and many of the methods she uses to achieve this goal often put her true intentions in doubt in the eyes of others. Malicious has also an interest in collecting antiques and priceless artifacts and keeping them in her pocket zone for safe keeping, and keeps herself up to date with scientific knowledge and theories, along with technology that other cultures in the Sol Dimension develop despite the fact that she feels that, while they're great at what they do, they're overall inferior to the technology her clan possessed in ancient times. Due to her incredible knowledge, Malicious is a highly skilled manipulator and can freely use information at her disposal in order to craft some of the most convincing of lies and half-truths. She is also a cunning strategist, and has shown several times throughout her history that she is capable of swaying world leaders to do her bidding, mostly due to the power and knowledge she offers them (although sometimes she actually does make good in her promises but only to an extent), ultimately giving her various opportunities to manipulate world history to an extent. Outsmarting her in and outside of battle if often tricky for most, but it is possible, although making a fool of the best of her plans too many times will eventually cause her personality to go from its normal calm and collective demeanor to something almost completely merciless and intimidating, making her quite terrifying to be around. Although she mostly only cared for herself and her former clan throughout the majority of her life, she eventually developed genuine parental love for her son Vice the Lynx, whom she initially saw as only as something of a "special" tool to use to revive her clan and restore its honor at best. This love for her child eventually changed her overall priorities during the last days of her life, ultimately making her abandon her more sinister goals in order to live a life of seclusion with her deranged son, whom she had difficulty accepting was mentally unstable beyond repair. Ironically, her love and desire to save her son would also serve to be her downfall, because her very son would use her as a living shield during his final confrontation with Phoenix the Cat. At this moment she came to accept Vice for the monster he really was, and lamented over all the mistakes she made since be opted for vengence earlier in her life, before dying from her injuries which she sustained from Phoenix's assault. Trivia *Malicious' preferred voice actress is Taisa Valenza, who voiced Ultimecia in Dissidia Final Fantasy. *Malicious went through several stages during her development by her creator. She initially started out as a homage to Eve from the Parasite Eve series, but went through several changes until she became who she currently is now. Some examples included her having a simple and steriotypical background belonging to that of a typical power-hungry witch, while another example involved her coming from a background in which she wasn't a decendent of royalty in her Tribe. *Phoenix the Cat, flabbergasted by the discovery of Malicious' collection of art and historical documents, described it as, "something which would make any collector of ancient objects or archeologists s*** themselves 20 times over instantaneously, make their jaws drop all the way to the floor in awe, and possibly suffer a heart attack caused by the sheer amount of history presented by just the paintings alone, if not everything else altogether... A true museum of the ages, one which surpasses all others in our world... and possibly museums in many other worlds too, assuming the majority of them don't have something as vast as this...". Gallery Malicious the Cacaphony 002.jpg|A quick sketch by me. Malicious.png|This is a pic of Malicious the Cacaphony drawn by Gamergirl304. Thanks Gamergirl! ^^ Malicious the Cacaphony2.png|An older picture of Malicious which I drew a long time ago. I suck at drawing hands, I swear... Category:Genesjs's characters